


Traveling work

by RubyKurosawa18



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dia is a knight, F/F, Fantasy AU, Knights - Freeform, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyKurosawa18/pseuds/RubyKurosawa18
Summary: She just had to follow her orders she had received from her sister and she would have a new job done. But Dias travel partner was Yoshiko, a girl she found annoying yet she looked at her with a different emotions she couldn’t tell yet.Will these two get along?
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Traveling work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



Dia was angry but she contained herself before she could scare her horse.  
She was angry at Yoshiko for being late and doing her usual and annoying stuff.  
Angry at her sister for putting her in this situation, but mostly angry at her companion.

Now the both of them were on their horses and on the road to get their mission done.

„I, the mighty Yohane declare to know why you are ignoring me!“ the younger girl shouted, startling her horse in the process a bit but she managed to calm it again.

„Can you please be quiet?“ Dia snapped with a cold voice and a stare. She moved around to look at Yoshiko. „We didn’t get far but you are already too loud! We have a long distance to cover, so save your energy!“ At the rather harsh words, Yoshiko kept silent and looked rather nervous than anything else.

As nothing came back as a response, Dia took that as an admission that she was right so she made her horse go faster, without telling her companion. Since Yoshiko wasn’t looking at Dia at that moment she was caught by surprise as Dia just started moving faster and with a quiet noise of surprise the girl with dark blue hair followed.

On their first day they didn’t talk to each other, Dia kept ignoring Yoshiko‘s tries to start a conversation, and after dozens of tries, the younger girl finally stopped and kept silent, occasionally talking a bit with her horse.

Since Dia was the oldest between them, she automatically took the leader spot, something Yoshiko didn’t complain about since they had talked about that on their day when Ruby had told them that they were going together. Their first night out in the wilds was pretty quiet, given that they were far away from human villages, but since they didn’t encounter any big monsters they only set up a few small traps for monsters and went to sleep.

On the second day they had a frosty morning since Yoshiko kinda overslept a little but Dia didn’t make a big scene out of it like she usually did. Over the whole day, Dia started to get a bit closer to Yoshiko and made sure the girl was still behind her, she even talked a bit with her again.

On the third day of their journey they stopped to gather ingredients for lunch. They had found a nice clearing to rest and let the horses rest.

„Dia, what do you want to make today?“ Yoshiko asked as she looked through their stuff in search of her bow and arrows, triumphantly putting her arms up when she found them. A sight Dia only shook her head at, but she smiled a bit too.

„I didn’t really think about that since I don’t know the local fauna and flora. At best I want to hunt some animals to get meat,“ the raven haired girl said while putting her sword at her belt and looked at her knight’s armor if everything was still in place.  
Her armor was made out of metal with small flower decorations all over it, a point that wouldn’t make it good for fighting but only for show. However, the flowers were magically enchanted through the magic of her younger sister Ruby. They had a light reddish shine to them and made her armor fireproof and many times lighter to wear compared to its natural armor effects.

Yoshiko wore light armor out of dark leather, a strong contrast to Dia‘s shining one but for Yoshiko it was perfect because she could go into stealth mode when needed.   
On her armor were Magic carvings too, small feathers with a grey shine which protected the young girl more against attacks.

As Dia finished her inspection, she noticed out in the corner of her sight how Yoshiko looked at her with open eyes, but as soon as Dia moved her head the younger girl looked away with a small blush.

„Did you want to say something, Yoshiko?“ she asked as she tilted her head slightly to one side while looking at the other girl, who still looked away from her and searched for something in her bags while barely shaking her head.

„We should get going, then. We still need to find some animals to hunt.“ With that Dia moved more into the forest, some small rustle of leaves and twigs signaled her that Yoshiko went onto the trees.

The two of them were walking in two different directions to get their luck up to find a big animal. After some more minutes of walking and looking around, Dia found a big moose eating grass. As soon as she saw the animal, she slowly crouched down.

„It’s quite an impressive one...“ With only a small trail of leaves falling to the ground, Yoshiko stopped next to the knight, on her knees and looking at the moose too. Without looking away from their prey, Dia shifted a bit more to her left side to get more space for Yoshiko to look, which the girl gladly took and moved her bow up and took the moose into target.

„I need a higher spot...“ Dia heard Yoshiko whisper before she went up the trees. ‚Would it be more difficult from a tree?‘ Dia asked herself while looking at the younger girl who put a lot of effort into her job. ‚At least she is serious about it.‘

Dia looked in time at the animal to see how it fell to the ground, with an arrow sticking out of its chest. The arrow killed it instantly.

„That was the true skill of a Fallen Angel. You got lucky to see it.“ Words came the lower voice of the fallen Angel from above but Dia didn’t see her when she looked up.

„That was really impressive, Yohane but can you help me transport it back?“ Dia asked while standing up.

„Wait, did you use... waaa!“ With a loud sound and the rustle of leaves, Yoshiko did fall from the tree she was standing on and landed with a loud sound on the ground.

„Yoshiko!?“ In shock, Dia ran to the girl and kneeled besides her, searching for signs of breathing which she did find fast. „Are you okay? Is something hurt or broken?“ she asked questions with a really concerned voice and her emerald eyes moved all over Yoshiko’s body.

„I’m fine...“ the girl said while sitting up and running her head slightly. At this Dia exhaled and relaxed a bit.

„I’m glad you are safe and didn’t break something,“ she explained while having a soft expression on her face, which startled Yoshiko a bit since that sight was really rare to see.  
With a small hum Yoshiko stood up, whining a bit because of some small pain. At this, Dia looked more worried again but didn’t say anything.

„The protection Ruby gave my armor and the soft ground helped to soften the impact. It still hurt but nothing the great Yohane can deal with.“

„I see you are fine. Excuse me, but I have to deal with our prey. You rest to make sure you aren’t really hurt,“ Dia said with a small smile while looking at Yoshiko’s direction. Something warmed the younger girl’s heart, because as gorgeous Dia looked with her usual strict manner and expression, there was something else to her when she smiled. Getting trapped in her thoughts, Yoshiko stood still and looked after Dia for a full minute.

After Dia had prepared the meat with professional skill, they went back to their camp.  
There they get water for the horses and for themselves. After they cooked some meat and created a den to smoke some meat for travel.   
While waiting it got dark and they decided to eat dinner before getting rest. Dia cooked while Yoshiko put everything together, often glancing at the older girl.

„You have something on your face...“ Yoshiko mumbled while getting up on her feet slowly and then sat next to Dia. While Dia looked confused at the dark blue haired girl with magenta eyes, Yoshiko moved a handkerchief slowly to Dia’s face and moved it over the spot under her left eye. 

After just a few seconds she put her hand away, the handkerchief showed a small dark spot.  
„Thank you?“ the older girl said while blinking slowly. 

„You’re welcome! Now you look as good as before!“ Yoshiko said a little too loudly and put her hands over her mouth after realizing that.

Dia started to blush and whispered a small „Thank you,“ before looking away.

Yoshiko blushed and looked to the side before replying with a small „You are welcome.“

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet and had to write YohaDia  
> I think there will be more chapters because I still have more ideas 
> 
> Here’s the discord link when you want to join, but it’s with stuff not many like, so please be careful   
> https://discord.gg/TZw7AwHE


End file.
